Truth or Dare of DOOM! Phatom of the Opera style
by crazyone256
Summary: I hope you like it! First Truth or Dare so KILL THE FOP AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! Oh, this is a Christmas thing not a chapter, but review Christmas dare's, I will put up a chappy on Christmas Eve. So please send in review...and kill the fop. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 HAHAHA doom.

Co-Hello I'm Crazyone256 and meet are charters from Phantom of the Opera! Erik, Carlotta, Christine, Raoul, Philippe, Madame Giry, Meg Giry and , The Persian!

Erik-I hate you all.

Co-No you don't you LOVE Christine.

Erik-*Blush*

Raoul-Well this can't get any worst.

Co-WRONG! I already have a dare from **Maxniss Everide** for Erik and Carlotta!

Carlotta and Erik-What?

**I dare Erik to kiss Carlotta! That would be hysterical!**

Both-Ew.

Co-A dare's a dare's. Would you like to keep your life by kissing in the closet or kiss out here and get killed by Christine?

Erik and Carlotta- Closet.

Co-OK in the closet we go! *Pushes Both in closet.*

Raoul-Well that is bad. He has to kiss the toad.

Everyone in room- *Stares.*

Raoul-What it's true.

Co-Point taken. HEY YOUR TIME IS UP!

Erik-Never. Again.

Carlotta-Ew . Just Ew.

Philippe-Now what do we do?

Co-Wait for the reviver's. Or I could do a dare myself…

Everyone-NO!

Co-Ok I let you live FOP.

Raoul-*shiver* I wonder when she I hyper.

Mystery Voice-NO you don't.

Meg –Who was that?

Person-My name is Hershel Layton. (LITTLE CROSS-OVER! XD)

Co-Hershel! Why are you here?

Hershel-To tell them NOT to give you sugar of coffee.

Co-Good call. Well Bye in-till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-HELLO! I'm back!

Erik-Were dead.

Co-Who know's? You might live this.

Raoul-That sounded unsure.

Co-Shut Up you bodacious fop.

Madam Giry-Do you even know what bodacious mean's?

Co- NO. Any who let's get on with this first is **Axelion the Vampire Phantom**!

Erik-*SHIT WHY HER FIRST?*

Co-Because you like her and since you won't admit she will touchier you.

**Axelion: c'mon, Carlotta, you know you loved it. I have a few dares**

**1) Erik, Christine, and Raoul to watch the *stupid* cartoon version of POTO.  
>And yes there is one, I looked it up on YouTube<strong>

All four- Huh?

Co- Well let's take a look shall we?

After the Video

Erik-I DON'T LOOK THAT STUPID!

Raoul-The HAIR is not brown it's BLOND-BROWN.

Christine-And I'm NOT THAT STUCK-UP!

Co-I'm sorry but that was BAD. Let's go to are next dare shall we? ****

**2) Raoul to kiss Meg in front of everyone.**

Co-You two kiss now.

Both-*Shiver*

Co-You know what…SUCK IT UP!

Both-Fine (Kisses.)

Co-Raoul and Meg sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g Any way here is Dare number 3!****

**3) The Persian to sing the Waffle Song for everyone's hearing pleasure. *plugs  
>ears*<strong>

Co-HAHAHAHAHA DO YOU LIKE WAFFLE'S?

The Persian-That's my dare.

Co-Rude much sing.

**do you like waffles  
>yeah we like waffles<br>do you like pancakes  
>yeah we like pancakes<br>do you like french toast  
>yeah we like french toast<br>dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full waffles, waffles, waffles dodododo can't wait to eat a mouth full  
>do you like waffles<br>yeah we like waffles  
>do you like pancakes<br>yeah we like pancakes  
>do you like french toast<br>yeah we like french toast  
>dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full<strong>

Co-Why does it have to end so early

Carlotta-Boo to you.

Co-SHUT UP! Next dare!****

**4) *evil grin* for Raoul and Philippe-his brother- to kiss**

Co-X(

Erik-:D

Christine -

Both-NO!

Co-GO TO THE CLOSET DAMIT! *Pushes in to closet.*

Two minutes later.

Both-Never again.

Co-Fine By Me.

****

**Erik & Axel: oh, nasty!**

**Axelion: I am a very twisted mind...:) **

Co-Yes yes you do. So do I. Next is… **Little Luxa**

**oooh Hershel! *grabs and cuddles with him* I LOVE YOOOU!**

**My Dares:**

**I dare Erik to drink a whole pot of coffee**

Co-Coffee?

Erik-I'll…

Co-I got it! *Comes in with EYE twitching*

Erik-This is only….RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S!

After Coffee rush.

Co-Yea I went a little berserk. Now You Erik Drink.

Erik-*Drink's Coffee.*…

Co-NOTHING? Oh well . ****

**I dare Raoul to wear a glitterly pink tutu and leotard or get his hair chopped  
>off by me<strong>

Raoul-TUTU AND LEOTARD!

Co-How about both .

Raoul-NO.

Co-Sorry. * Little Luxa comes in.

Luxa-YEA! * Shave's of Raoul's hair.* HAHAHA! Thank You Crazyone256!

Co-No problem! Come back any time! Now to put on the tutu and leotard.

… Later

Co-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK AHAH SO AHAHA STUPED AHAHAHAH!

Raoul-Not a word.

Co-hehehe and now this dare.

****

**I dare Meg and Erik to watch Love Never Dies together**

Co-Never heard of it. But watch it anyway.

Later …

Erik-I really don't care for it.

Meg-I kinda like it.

Co-GREAT I guess I will never know.****

**and lastly...**

**I dare Christine and Raoul and Erik to watch the Music of the Night scene from  
>the 2004 movie<strong>

Co-Let's go for it..

After that…

Christine-I still like his singing.

Erik-HA!

Raoul –I Really hate you Erik you know that?

Erik-Yes yes I do.

Co-Ok then next is… **Sheridyn-the-Phantomess** !

**I dare Erik to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with... ME! Mwahahaha!**

Co- Here comes Sheridyn.

Sheridyn-YEA! *Pull's Erik from the arm and pulls him into the closet.

Raoul-So what now?

Seven minutes later…

Co-And that 's how I jump out of a golf-cart.

Christine- That's crazy…

One minute later….

Co-HEY YOU TWO I GAVE YOU ALL A EXTRA MINUTE COME ON OUT!

Erik-Evil woman..

Sheridyn-Bye! *Poof's out*

Co-Ok then Now a word's from **Maxniss** **Everide**

**YAY! YOU DID MY DARE!**

**Erik: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Erik: I had to kiss HER**

**Me: Yes, I know. And it was funny, hehe**

**Erik: Yeah, it was for YOU**

**Me: And everyone else reading...muahaha**

**So yay! I'm happy now even if Erik isn't!**

Co-So that's what happens when you do a Crazy Person's dare first.

Erik-I never knew…Uh are we back on?

Co-*Look's at camera* So we are…Next is…** nannyandpotocrazy**

**This ought to be fun :D**

**I dare Erik to make out with Meg outside of the closet so Christine can become  
>jealous.<strong>

Co-…ok you two do that while me and everyone beside Christine will hid behind the bomb shelter.

A hour later

Co- Wow it looks like a battle field out here.

Meg- I'm still alive. Yes!

Co- Ok then new dare!****

**I dare Raoul to... Make himself look like Leroux Erik? Haha! **

Seeing that he is already bald we can do that.

Raoul-WHAT?

After a little make-up.

Everyone except Raoul- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Co-THAT AHAH IS AHAH FUNNY HAHAHAAHA!

Erik-hahaha it's show's a likeness. Haha

Raoul-Shut up.

Co-Next. ****

**I dare Meg to French kiss Christine ;) **

Co-Ew closet.

Erik-ditto.

Meg-I will not like this…

After that…

Christine-…ew just ew..****

**I think that's about it... If I think of anything else I'll inbox you because  
>I don't think I can review this chapter again :)<strong>

Co-I think that is all of it so I hope you all liked this and I will see you all real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-WOW! Two chapter's in one day!

Christine-Well isn't this fun? I like it!

Co-Thank you! You get a cookie!

Christine-Oh..cookie.

Co-Well first is…**Axelion the Vampire Phantom!**

Erik-why me?

Co-I don't know… here we go!

**Axelion: poor Raoul and Philippe...**

**Erik: I liked that part!**

**Axelion: dare time!**

**1) Erik, Raoul, Philippe, and Persian, two words. Cross. Dressing. :)**

Co-Goody! Let me do this.

All three-Aw shit.

Later

Erik: Mask, Persian hat, Raoul's Shirt, Persian shoes. and everything else normal.

Raoul: Cape, Persian Shirt, and Erik's shoes, everything else is normal.

Persian: Wig, Erik's Shirt, Raoul's shoes , and everything else is normal.

Co-hehehe you look funny.

Raoul- Erik how do you stand these shoes?

Erik-Warring them EVERY DAY.

Persian - I look stupid.

Erik-GIVE ME THAT WIG!

Raoul- Do I look flashing in a cape.

Co-How do I know?

****

**2)Carlotta and Erik to kiss *smiles* that is worse than the Raoul Philippe one**

Co- One.)We did that one. Two.) Yes we will do it again.

Both-WHAT?

Co-In the closet you go.

Both-GRRR…

Later

Co-hehehe so funny.****

**3) umm...AH-HA! Make erik dress like Jareth the Goblin King *Google images for  
>details* and sing from the movie<strong>

Co- 0_o well let's ask Jareth that… HEY GLITTER MONSTER! GET YOUR $$ IN HERE!

Jareth-*Poof's in* Yes your royal pain in the butt?

Co-OH shut up. Do you have any extra close we can use for this dare?

Jareth-Yes I do now can I go…Hi Axelion.

Axelion-HI!

Co-Oh yea I forgot to tell you she will be here for this dare.

Jareth-I'll wait and say awhile.

Co-K then To the Dress up!

Later

Erik: Wearing a blond wild wig with poet shirt, boot's, and really, REALLY tight pants.

Axelion-It's almost a perfect match!

Co-Now sing!

Erik-Ug.

Co-As the world fall's Down by David Bowie/ goblin king.

**There's such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes.<br>A kind of pale jewel  
>Open and closed<br>Within your eyes.  
>I'll place the sky<br>Within your eyes.**

**There's such a fooled heart  
>Beatin' so fast<br>In search of new dreams.  
>A love that will last<br>Within your heart.  
>I'll place the moon<br>Within your heart.**

**As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<strong>

**Falling.  
>Falling down.<br>Falling in love.**

**I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings.<br>Though we're strangers 'til now,  
>We're choosing the path<br>Between the stars.  
>I'll leave my love<br>Between the stars.**

**As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<strong>

**Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Makes no sense at all.<br>Makes no sense to fall.  
>Falling<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down.<strong>

Axelion- I love that song. ( Luck guess I hope.)

Co-I do to.****

**Love the chapter and cannot wait for more**

**Erik: but they can. HAHAHA!**

Co-Bye Axelion and Jerath!

Both- Bye.

Co-Next is …**Thaovyphantran**

**Haha,I forgot to put a dare in my reviews so I dare Erik,Chris,Raoul and Meg  
>sing "12 days of christmas" in the fastest tempo.<strong>

Co-Here we go!

**Erik: On the first day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>A partridge in a pear tree.**

**Christine: On the second day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree.<strong>

**Raoul: On the third day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**Meg: On the fourth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree.<strong>

**Erik: On the fifth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**Christine: On the sixth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Six geese a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree.<strong>

**Raoul: On the seventh day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Seven swans a-swimming,  
>Meg: Six geese a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**Erik: On the eighth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Eight maids a-milking,  
>Seven swans a-swimming,<br>Six geese a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree.<strong>

**Christine: On the ninth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Nine ladies dancing,  
>Eight maids a-milking,<br>Seven swans a-swimming,  
>Six geese a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**Raoul: On the tenth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Ten lords a-leaping,  
>Nine ladies dancing,<br>Eight maids a-milking,  
>Seven swans a-swimming,<br>Six geese a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree.<strong>

**Meg: On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Eleven pipers piping,  
>Ten lords a-leaping,<br>Nine ladies dancing,  
>Eight maids a-milking,<br>Seven swans a-swimming,  
>Six geese a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**All four: On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Twelve drummers drumming,  
>Eleven pipers piping,<br>Ten lords a-leaping,  
>Nine ladies dancing,<br>Eight maids a-milking,  
>Seven swans a-swimming,<br>Six geese a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree!<strong>

Co- wow that was a long song.

Erik-Ditto.**  
><strong>**I dare Raoul wear a tutu  
>and dance the ballet in "Il muto":)!<strong>

Erik-HAHA!

Co-*Poof's tutu on Raoul* Dance fop DANCE! * Grab's wipe.* (bam)

Raoul-*Dancing* I HATE YOU ALL!

Co-I know now DANCE! ( BAM)

After the dancing because I am lazy.

Co-YEA! Now that is what I call an ending. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-HI and yes we have some dare's but short ones.

Everyone-YES!

Co-First is **Axelion the Vampire Phantom!**

**Axelion: yes, I love that song. But, by cross dressing, I meant them dressing  
>as women. Thanks for letting me in the chapter, my mind is out of dares for a<br>while, thought. Lovely as always!**

**Erik: i would like to see the Persian and Raoul in dresses, though, Co...hint,  
>hint<strong>

**Axelion: okay, so this dare is from Rikky. Bye! (^)_^ **

Co-Well seeing that is one dare PERSIAN! RAOUL! DRESS UP TIME!

Both- Shit.

Raoul: Pink Dress, Red bonnet, black high heels.

Persian- Purple Dress, White bonnet, blue high heels.

Co-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Raoul-Does this dress make me look fat?

Persian-How do female's stand these shoe's?

Co-I never ware heel's but when I do I am sitting down so idk. XD Next is….**Maxniss Everide**

**Erik and Madame Giry must make out... Then maybe Erik and Raoul make out.  
>*evil grin*<strong>

**NOT IN THE CLOSET, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. :D**

Co-The first one yes and the number two I will have to use the closet I am sorry.

Erik and Madame Giry-*gulp*

Co-You two get it over with while I get some food.

Erik and Madame Giry- *make out*

One hour later

Christine-How can they do that for that long?

Meg-I don't know…HEY where is Crazyone256?

Co-SORRY! The washing machine was spinning in circle's so I had to watch. ^_^ Ok then you two can stop.

Both-*GASP*

Erik-I'm glad that's over.

Co-Now to the closet with Raoul.

Both-Ew.

Later

Co-And that's why my parent's always watch me as I go somewhere…You two can come out now!

Erik-*Using Listerine.*

Raoul- *Using soap and water.*

Co-Ok then next is….**nannyandpotocrazy**

**Ok, this is kind of story.**

**While I was watching the 2004 Phantom movie, I noticed that during the final  
>lair scene when Christine and Erik were going down, Christine looked a little<br>tired. I was thinking, what would happen if Christine asked Erik for a piggy  
>back ride? XD That's what comes out of my messed up mind! Anyways, I dare Erik<br>to give Christine a piggy back ride.**

Co-I don't blame you I wonder that to. ^-^

Erik-Why didn't you tell me you were tired?

Christine-I…don't know.

Co-OH well give her a piggy back ride.

Erik-Fine with me.

Raoul-Grrrrrr….I hates you.

Co-Oh well.

Erik-She is really light.

Christine- *Smile's* He is warm.

Co-Hehe next is…**Thaovyphantran**

***crackle*nice! itchy fingers,right;)?um,I dare Piangi to sing music of the  
>night with Erik is Chris and Meg to eat 38 muffins in...18 mins,hehehe!<strong>

Co-Um…I don't know what you just said but singing can go…I think Piangi is the Persian so sing?

Both- Ok then?

Both: **Night-time sharpens,  
>heightens each sensation<br>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
>Silently the senses abandon their defences ...<strong>

**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender<br>Turn your face away  
>from the garish light of day,<br>turn your thoughts away  
>from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night ...**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your  
>darkest dreams!<br>Purge your thoughts of the life  
>you knew before!<br>Close your eyes,  
>let your spirit start to soar!<br>And you'll live  
>as you've never lived before ...<strong>

**Softly, deftly,  
>music shall surround you ...<br>Feel it, hear it,  
>closing in around you ...<br>Open up your mind,  
>let your fantasies unwind,<br>in this darkness which  
>you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of the music of the night ...**

**Let your mind start a journey  
>through a strange new world!<br>Leave all thoughts  
>of the world you knew before!<br>Let your soul take you where you  
>long to be !<br>Only then can you belong to me ...**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
>Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!<br>Let the dream begin,  
>let your darker side give in<br>to the power of the music that I write -  
>the power of the music of the night ...<strong>

**You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night . . .<strong>

Co-Now Muffin's!

Person put's two tray's of 48 muffin's on the table.

Meg-I thought it was 38?

Co-Yea I know but I like muffin's so THERE IS 48!

18 minutes later because I am lazy..

Co-Time's up! Computer?

Computer- Meg: 18 muffin's.

Christine- 20.

Co-Thank you… so 18+20= 38!

Christine-Crazy.

Co-IKR? Muffin's! Next is… **BamYurrDead**

**Let me see, I dare Erik and Raoul to have a manly slap fight!**

**BYD**

Co-Uh…this will be more than a slap fight from what I can tell you.

Erik-Let's get this over with..

Raoul-Agree.

Co- NO KILLING!

Both-Aw..

Later after a lot of bruise's, cut's, bite's and black eyes.

Co-Told You. They both look like a mess. Well bye for now. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Co- Hi and welcome to this new chapter!

Erik-Yea we are all going to die.

Co-Oh well for you. First is **kitkat914**

**Aww poor Erik! Alright I dare Erik and Christine to make out! He needs some  
>love!<strong>

Erik-Work's for me! *Drag's Christine in to closet.

Co-So….what now?

12 hours later.

Co-And those are the story's of why I got stuck to a leash for three years.

Meg-Do you think they need to BREATH now?

Co-Oh yea I forgot about them. You guys can come out now.

Christine-That…was…..amazing.

Erik-God why couldn't we stay in their for a another hour or so.

**And I dare Raoul to listen to Justin Bieber while strapped in a chair  
>for ten hours! Mwhahahaha :)<strong>

Co-YOU go into the room where we can't hear a thing.  
>10 hours later.<p>

Raoul-*Twitching* NO MORE! *Take's chair and throw it at the wall and a part of the desk he was at the viewing room.*

Everyone-0_0

Co-oh god he has gone mad. Erik?

Erik-*Cell phone in hand.* I am on it.

Nice-man-in-white-coat.= Now Raoul JB is not here.

Raoul-YU ARE THOU HIM!

Nice-man-in-white-coat=Grab him boy's.

Men-*Grab Raoul and put him in a strait jacket*

Raoul-HE IS EVERYWHERE RUN FOR YOU LIFE'S!

Nice-man-in-white-coat= Co I would JB song's around him for a while ok.

Co-Yes I got it….. um next is **Thaovyphantran **

Raoul-RUN RUN FROM THE JB!

Nice-man-in-white-coat= Sorry. *walk's away.*

Co-Ok then.

**Thanks for doing my dare,guys*already hide in my cozy closet*um,let see I  
>dare Erik to be Michael Jackson in "Thriller"<strong>

Co-Will you sing that for us please.

Erik-Sure.

**Erik: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<strong>

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<br>You're out of time**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<strong>

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<br>(They're open wide)  
>This is the end of your life<strong>

**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
>They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial<br>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
>All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen<br>I'll make you see**

**That this is thriller, thriller night  
>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a<br>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!<strong>

**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
>Darkness falls across the land<br>The midnight hour is close at hand  
>Creatures crawl in search of blood<br>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
>I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'<br>Thriller night, baby, ooh!**

**The foulest stench is in the air  
>The funk of forty thousand years<br>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
>Are closing in to seal your doom<strong>

**And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller<strong>

**I also dare Christine to play "Twister" with Carlotta.**

Co-YEA! I love Twister! I'll play to! Erik You be color person.

Erik-Ok . Right foot green Christine.

Christine-Ok.

After 30 minutes.

Christine: Left foot red- Right foot yellow- Left hand Blue- and Right hand red.

Carlotta: Left foot blue-Right foot red-Left hand Green- and Right hand Blue.

Co: Left foot red – right foot yellow- right hand blue, Left hand red.

Erik-Carlotta left foot blue.

Carlotta-*Bam!* Ow

Erik-Game over.

Co-Ow that hurt but it was fun. Next is **WriterCat** . I'll need Hershel for this one…Hey Hershel can you come here real quick for these dare's?

Hershel-Sure why?

Co-Look.

**Mwa ha ha...DARES!**

**Erik- Kill Flora from Professor ****Layton****.**

Hershel-OH.

Erik-How?

Co-Yea that. And how about Dynamite then * whisper whisper whisper*

Erik-Ok I can work with that. Just let me make a few call's.

Hershel-Ok? What kind of call's?

Co-I have no idea.

Flora-Hello I was called because someone said the need of a cook?

Erik-Yes my name is Erik Please come in this room.

Raoul-NO MORE!

Flora-Uh..

Erik-He was are cook before he went insane.

Flora-Oh.

Erik-One minute please.

Flora-Um…o-o-ok then.

Erik-*In viewing room* Watch the magic.

Whole room-BOOM! *Flora's blood all over the wall and gut's on the ceiling with only a head remanding . Then a walrus walk's in to the room and eats her head with a flambé and turn her eye's and ear's into carobs.

Hershel-O_O Well then.

Co-yea um….NEXT DARE!

**Raoul- Chug a gallon of soda.  
><strong>Co-Uh….nice-man-in-white-coat?

Nice-mad-in-white-coat= Let me force him.

Raoul-NO MORE HE SHOULD *GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP*

Co-ow.**  
>The fop- Go die in a hole.<br>**

Co-You do know that he is the same person.

Nice-man-in-white-coat=Um…..It's agency are policy you know.

Erik-HEY LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

Co-Hey two fop's! Keep the insane one well deal with his fop.

Nice-man-in-white-coat=Ok then?

Erik-*Throw's Fop in to Hole with dynamite. * It should blow up soon.

Co-Ok then…..*BOOM!* Ok then next is **nannyandpotocrazy**

**Yay! :D I dare Meg to do a striptease because I don't have anything else to  
>say... Hehe! XD<strong>

Co-I don't know what that is and I don't want to know what that is so I can't do that dare. Sorry

Erik-Um anyone else?

Co- I…don't think so….so I should end it here so bye!

[ From: . ] 


	6. Chapter 6

Co- Hi and I hope we all had a good break. It will be a while before a new chapter comes up because I have to go to Tennessee. So first is **Thaovyphantran **

**I dare Erik to sing "Friday" by Rebecca Black and do exactly like the video*stop whining ,you fiend*! Thanks for doing my dares:) **

Co-No problem! Erik SING! Oh I forgot the disclaimer. None of the characters or song's are mine.

Erik-Why?

Co-STOP WHINING YOU FIEND!

Erik-Fine.

Erik: **(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**[Rebecca Black - Verse 1]**

**7am, waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<br>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)**

**Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<strong>

**It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

**[Rebecca Black - Verse 2]**

**7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<br>Fun, fun, think about fun  
>You know what it is<br>I got this, you got this  
>My friend is by my right<br>I got this, you got this  
>Now you know it<strong>

**Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<strong>

**[Chorus]**

**It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

**[Bridge]**

**Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<br>We-we-we so excited  
>We so excited<br>We gonna have a ball today**

**Tomorrow is Saturday  
>And Sunday comes after...wards<br>I don't want this weekend to end**

**[Rap Verse]**

**R-B, Rebecca Black  
>So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)<br>In the back seat (In the back seat)  
>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)<br>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)<br>(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<br>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<strong>

**[Chorus]**

**It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

**It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<strong>

Erik-IT'S A GIRLY SONG. X(

Co-Oh well next is **Axelion the Vampire Phantom.**

**Axelion: poor Raoul...did i just say that? Anyway...dare time**

Co and Erik-I don't know.****

**1) Erik, Raoul, Persian, and Meg dance and sing the YMCA! **

Co-Um Raoul is not here because um well he is not here because

Erik-He is in a mental hospital.

Co-Yea that so I will take his place…YEA I GET TO SING!

Co, Erik, Persian, and Meg: **Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
>I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.<br>I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
>There's no need to be unhappy.<strong>

**Young man, there's a place you can go.  
>I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.<br>You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
>Many ways to have a good time.<strong>

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
>It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.<strong>

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys...<strong>

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
>It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.<strong>

**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
>You can do whatever you feel...<strong>

**Young man, are you listening to me?  
>I said, young man, what do you want to be?<br>I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
>But you got to know this one thing!<strong>

**No man does it all by himself.  
>I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,<br>And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
>I'm sure they can help you today.<strong>

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
>It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.<strong>

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys...<br>It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
>It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.<strong>

**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
>You can do whatever you feel...<strong>

**Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
>I said, I was down and out with the blues.<br>I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
>I felt the whole world was so tight...<strong>

**That's when someone came up to me,  
>And said, young man, take a walk up the street.<br>There's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
>They can start you back on your way.<strong>

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
>It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.<strong>

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys...<strong>

**Y-m-c-a it's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a**

**Young man, young man there's no need to feel down.  
>Young man, young man pick your self of the ground.<strong>

**Y-m-c-a it's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a**

**Young man, young man are you listnig to me.  
>Young man, young man who do you wanna be.<strong>

**Y-m-c-a you'll find it at the y-m-c-a.**

**Young man, young man does it all by his self  
>Young man, young man put your prideon the shelf<strong>

**Y-m-c-a then justgo to the y-m-c-a.**

**Young man, young man I was once in you shoes.  
>Young man, young man I was down with the blues.<strong>

****

**2) Christine, sing Taylor Swift song *shutters***

Co-Which song?

Christine-To the internet?

Co-TO THE INTERNET!

Christine- how about you belong with me?

Co-Sound's good so please SING! MWA HAHAHA!

Christine: **You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do**

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<strong>

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<strong>

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<strong>

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<strong>

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<strong>

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**

**3) Raoul...go jump in Erik's lake and drown**

Co-I think we can do that if we give him a strait path. LET LOSS THE FOP!

Raoul-HE IS EVERLY WARE! RUN FOR THOU *SPLASH* GRRGLE Grrglt grrfle.

Erik-I think you killed him.****

**Axelion: that's all I got, folks...HAVE FUN!**

Co-Thank you next is **Kay104**

**HI Erik, (sorry you actually had to kiss Carlotta XP),**

**so anyway on to my dare...I dare the Fop, and the Persian to tap dance in nothing but Speedos and silly hats :)**

Co-I hate to inform you but he is dead but I will revive him but he will still be crazy. *Bring's Fop back to life.*

Raoul-doom doom doom doom doom doom doom..

Co-YEA THE DOOM SONG well to the dare!

Fop and Persian in Speedos and silly hat's and in a woman's shirt. ( Could not help myself. X)

Co-DANCE AWAY!

Both-dancing

Fop-doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom…

Co-Ok drown him again.

Fop-doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom….*SPLASH* GRRrglplop..

Co-Well that is instating… next is **Maxinss Everide!**

**I dare the nice man in a white coat to attempt to sing while Erik critques him.**

**I got nothing else.**

Co-That is fine. SING NICE-MAN-IN-WHITE-COAT.

Nice-man-in-white-coat=Uh…ON TOP OF SPAGETTI ALL COVER IN CHEASS! I LOST MY POOR MEAT BALL WHEN….

Erik-STOP STOP IT!

Co-You sound like calvin.

Calvin-My name is Calvin.

Co-And Hobbes?

Calvin-…He is in my bag.

Co-0_o ok then next is **KitKat914**

**Glad you enjoyed your "make out" session ;) And Raoul sorry you had to be in a strait jacket (not really it was quite enjoyable. I hope Erik enjoyed it also) Alrighty my dares are, I dare Carlotta to eat 10,000 chocolate bars **

Co-….

Carlotta-I will gain some weight…

Co-CHOCOLATE!

Erik-GRAB HER!

Erik, Hershel, and Vegeta-*Grab's Co*

Hershel-Don't you think about that.

Vegeta-I will have to stay for this dare.

Erik-Ditto.

Christine-you know these people Erik.

Erik-Yes now Carlotta eat them before she get' her hand on them….why are five of them missing?

Co-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Later….

Co-hehehe sorry. On with the Dare.

Vegeta-Grr…

Hershel-*shake's head.*

Erik-Eat Toad.

Carlotta-FINE MONSTER!

Axelion -*Comes out of nowhere* DON'T YOU HURT HIM YOU *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* TOAD! JUST DO THE STUPIED DARE!

Toad-*Gulp*

8 hours later…

Co-Well, that is all the chocolate bars.

**For Raoul and Erik to perfrom Romeo and Juliet! :D**

Co-Unforchanly for Raoul he will be back…

Roaul-doom doom doom doom doom..

Co-JUST DO THE DARE!

After the play…

Co-zzzzzzzz Hun? Oh sorry bravo bravo next is **Saharay1**

**Sarah: 0-0**

**Jareth: Sarah...**

**Sarah:...the phantom...of the opera...is real?**

**Me: I do believe that is the first line in the book, luv.**

**Sarah: *faints from overexposure***

Co-Some get her some ice water!****

**Oh dear, anyway I have a death sentence, I mean, dare for Philleppe, Erik, Meg, The toad, and christine [Souless laugh and stare]**

Co-Nice Laugh.****

**I dare Erik to sing Dance Magic Dance**

Erik-I know I know…

Erik**: You remind me of the babe.**

**(What babe?)**

**The babe with the power.**

**(What power?)**

**The Power of voodoo.**

**(Who do?)**

**You do.**

**(Do what?)**

**Remind me of the babe.**

**I saw my baby, crying hard as babes could cry**

**What could I do?**

**My baby's love had gone**

**And left my baby blue**

**Nobody knew..**

**What kind of magic spell to use?**

**Slime and snails**

**Or puppy dog tails?**

**Thunder or lightning**

**Then baby said**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Put that baby's spell on me**

**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)**

**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)**

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby, make him free!**

**I saw my baby, trying hard as babes could try**

**What could I do?**

**My baby's fun had gone**

**And left my baby blue**

**Nobody knew...**

**What kind of magic spell to use?**

**Slime and snails**

**Or puppy dog tails?**

**Thunder or lightning**

**Then baby said**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Put that baby's spell on me**

**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)**

**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)**

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby, make him free!**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) (x4)**

**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) (x2)**

**Put that baby's spell on me (ooh)**

**You remind me of the babe**

**(What babe?)**

**The babe with the power.**

**(What power?)**

**The power of voodoo.**

**(Who do?)**

**You do.**

**(Do what?)**

**Remind me of the babe.**

**Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh**

**Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh**

**Dance magic**

**What kind of magic spell to use?**

**Slime and snails?**

**Or puppy dog tails?**

**Thunder or lightning?**

**Something frightening.**

**Dance magic, dance**

**Dance magic, dance**

**Put that baby's spell on me**

**Jump magic, jump**

**Jump magic, jump**

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby make him free**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)**

**Jump magic, jump**

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

**Dance magic, dance**

**Slap that, slap that baby make him free!**

**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) [repeat last line]**

Erik-Impairing.

**Phillippe to swing like a monkey on the rafters**

Co-MONKEY!

Phillippe-WHY ME?

Co-You don't get pick on a lot so just do it.

Phillippe-Grr…*Climes to the rafter's and swing's on them.*

Co-While he is doing…oh dear .Um… Erik? Do you know a ?

Erik-Yes I will call him.

Co-Don't ask Carlotta Room please!

**, Carlotta to meet my good friend Jason (you know... friday 13th)**

Carlotta-Why?

Co-I SAID DON'T ASK!

Later.

Co-*Comes into room… and see's Carlotta mangled body with scar's blood and a walrus eating her head.*Bloody hell that is gruesome.

**, and for Meg and Christine to sing the song that never ends over and over and over...**

**Bwahahahahaha **

Meg-Last dare what the heck?

Meg and Christine- **This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...**

12 firkin hours later…

**This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...**

Co-ok this is the end of the chapter so good bye!


	7. I'M BACK! XD

Co- I AM SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER! DX

Meg- We forgive you?

Co-YEA! First is **Maxniss Everide!**

**Hmm if we're getting dares... Then where are the truths?  
><strong>

Co-You know I am starting to wonder to…

Erik-Why, should I, be very afraid?

Co-You hang around me too much.**  
><strong>

**Lock Erik, the Persian and Raoul in the torture chamber.**

Co-ENJOY! *Throws Erik, The Persian, and *Still insane* Raoul inside.*

Erik-I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

Persian- Why me?

Raoul-BEWARE OF JB!

Erik-SHUT UP! *Push him to the spikes.*

Co-Ok then next is…**kitkat914!**

**I am so sorry Raoul! And I kinda mean it even though you are very entertaining! **

Co-True, but you feel sorry for him?

**Well ONTO THE DARES! I dare Raoul to go to rehab and buy an icecream cone (I hate him but after what everyone but him through...well he kinda needs it)**

Co-AWWWWW! Fine… *Get Raoul out of the Touchier Chamber , put him into Rehad and get's him a Icecream cone.*

Raoul-So…What happen?

Christine- You does not want to know.

**And I dare Erik to play the trumpet, balance a fish bowl on his head, tap dance, and stand a sofa jumping up and down all at the same time!**

Co-That sounds like the Cat in the Hat for some reason… *Brings Erik out with the Persian* DO IT.

Erik-*Do everything for a least a minute before falling down, making a big mess, SOMEHOW leaving the trumpet undamaged*

Co-I will never know. -_-lll Next is T**haovyphantran**

**Aw,I forgot "Dance magic dance":D!um,let see I dare Raoul and Meg to make out in the closet.**

Co-OK!

Meg- Don't we have a say in this?

Co- NO. *Pushes them in the closest closet*

Erik-THAT'S MY LINE!

Co-Yea, when you force me to go with the Doctor, Sesshomaru-sama, AND CLIVE!

Erik-I know. (^)_^

Co-Your no fun…Time for you two to come out!

Me and Raoul: Never…again…never.

**Erik to play the countess in "Il muto" and Raoul is Passarino!**

Both-HELL NO!

Co-Sorry I think they will kill each other if they do. So next is… **Saharay1!**

**Ok, you 2 can stop now! Sorry for that torture, I put you through Erik, but I could have so much worse... like now! (Demonic laugh and creepy echo)**

Co-She is right.

ahem... Sorry, that was my inner serial killer coming out... it tends to do that whenever I think of Erik, he's my role model. ^w^

Co-That's ok. Erik have seen worse.

Erik-A.K.A YOU!

Co-XD

Jareth: You like any obsessive French antagonist.

Anyways, thanx for carrying out that dare for me... so I want my friends to have these tasty endless magical brownies that won't turn you all into animals... seriously, they won't.

Co-BROWNIES! I LIKE BROWNES!

Erik-You got her hyper.

Christine- How do you know?

Erik- Why chocolate is involved she get's HYPER.

Christine- Oh…I see?

I dare Erik and Jack Sparrow to have a swordfight with prop swords. I'll bring the pirate myself, savvy? Cheating allowed.

Co-…OK! HERE COME'S JACK SPARROW! *Pull's rope and Jack Sparrow Appears *

Jack Sparrow-…where am I?

Co-My game show for Phantom of the Opera, but you got dared to have a sword fight with Erik over there with Prop swords and cheating allowed.

Jack Sparrow- I'm in…what's your name?

Co-NON THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW!

Erik- Crazyone256, Co for short.

Co- Killjoy. -_-lll

Jack Sparrow-RIGHT.

Co-Now…FIGHT!

Jack Sparrow- *Smirks*

Erik-Don't get so cocky now.

Jack Sparrow- Your going to be just likes the king of England's men.

Erik- , but I am French so, l'amener sur vous les hommes en anglais!

Jack Sparrow- ENGLISH, MAN, ENGLISH.

Erik- Aucun.

Jack Sparrow- Grrr. *starts fighting.*

Erik- Aww ... c'est le pauvre homme va abandonner parce que, il est pathetice peu d'excuses pour un homme? *Goes to the right and flanks left.*

Jack Sparrow: Damn you. *Blocks the attack and try's to kick him*

Erik- Regardez la langue que vous écureuil . *Blocks it with his sword and hit's him*

Co- I never saw this coming. Ok I think this fight shall stop. BYE JACK!

Jack Sparrow- Good bye, *Look's at Erik* we shall meet again.

Co-Ok then…

**And I feel bad for Christine to have to pick between the deviant and the gippy a.k.a Erik and Raoul...**

so I want to give her a Blonde's are awesome Pandy plush.

Christen- Thank you. *Hugging the plush*

Oh and I want Carlotta to be happy so I gave her a sparkly glove [It's secretly MJ's glove, and he's p.i.s.s.e.d that I stole it]

Carlotta- OH it's so SPARKALY!

Co-Uh…*Pushes Carlotta into the hole where the dead is* I hope that works…

and thats all... my rant will come later.. ;] Damien, do you want to add anything?

Serial Killer Version of Me: I shall soon be one less competition...*glares at Erik*

Erik- (0)_0

Co-0_0…Ok then…

Anyways... byeye... for now BWAHAHAHAHA...i win!

Co-Win what? Oh well next is, **Axelion Night **who use to be Axelion the Vampire Phantom…OMOG I REMEBERED! I REMEMBER SOMETHING!

Erik-oh great.

***high fives the kid who brought in Jason* anyway...if she is still alive, I want Carlotta and Erik to read a E/Ca fanfiction. They do exist, I read one. *shudders* creepy**

Co-Oh…um…*Bit's lip on wondering how to approach this* Yea your both screwed. *Brings Carlotta back to life and let the read a E/Ca story*

Erik-*Shiver* Never again…

Carlotta-I WOULD NEVER KISS A…MONSTER LIKE HIM!

Co-Yea you better not. Next is, **penname-storywriter**.

**I dare them to have a mock wedding. Erik is the groom Raoul will be the bride (yes, he has to wear a wedding gown). The Persian is the priest. Christine is the bridesmaid and the best man can be Meg(she has to wear a tux). And Carlotta will sing at the reception hehehe**

Co-*Coughing badly on hearing Carlotta have to sing*

Erik-WHA...?

Raoul-HELL NO!

Carlotta-I shall do my best.

All three: WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU THINKING PENNAME-STORYWRITER?

Co-Let's get this over with…

Later…

Co-HAHAHA! YOU LOOK STUPID YOU FOP!

Raoul-*In wedding Dress* I feel like a firkin girl.

Co-Don't get me stated. Let get this over with.

After mock wedding…

Co-What I have been dreading…the singing.

Carlotta-SOME WEAR OVER THE RAINBOW…

Co-You sang good bye. *Pushes her of stage.* Ok And IMPORTANT NOTE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL AND IT SHALL HAVE THE CHARTERERS OF INVADER ZIM IN IT! SO THAT MEAN YOU CAN DARE THEM TOO! Oh and ask why Dib head is so large. He complains about it every time. Hehe Well, sorry for the really long delay. BYE!


	8. INVADER ZIM! XD

Dib-I have a weird feeling today Gaz…

Gaz-Shut up your voice is annoying…

*Front door explodes and Co is in front of it.

Dib-OH NO! NOT YOU! YOU'RE THAT CRAZY GIRL FROM WG'S PARTY AND LAYNS PARTY!

Co-MWAHAHAHA Yes, it's I, But your just guess staring.

Dib-What?

Co-Yea feels extremely lucky. Come on in guys!

*Cast of Phantom of the Opera comes in.*

Dib- Hey Erik.

Erik-Hi Dib.

Co-Today we will start with** LaynThePurpleRaccoonGirl** HER SELF! Oh! One more thing…

*Brings in Zim, Gir, Tallest Red and Purple*

Tallest Red- YOU!

Co-Yes, ME!

**ALRIGHTY THEN!  
><strong>

Co-HI LAYN!

**Raoul: Dress up like Gir and get on a Gir leash **

Co- *Stifles laugh.*

Raoul- Your joking right?

_Later…_

Raoul- I hate you all.

Co-HAHAHA! XD

Christine: Take him for a walk!

Co-You hear her Christine! Puppy needs a walkie, walkie!

Christine- Ok. *Takes stupid looking Raoul on walk*

Co- HAHA!

**BOOYAH! INVADER ZIM FTW!  
><strong>

Co-YEA! INVADER ZIM!

Zim-I AM ZIM!

Co-We know Zimmy.

Zim-DON'T CALL ME ZIMMY CO-WARKITTY!

Co-0_0…YOU HEARD NOTHING!

Everyone-…0_o**  
><strong>

**GIR: Hrmmm...No more duty mode for YOU SIR!  
><strong>

Gir-…OK! *Starts making waffles!*

Co-WAFFLES! *Kitchen explodes!*

Co and Gir- YEA!**  
>Red &amp; Purple: Switch personalities! 8D<br>**Co- That would be fun! *Use Personality Switcher

Red-…DOUNUTS

Purple- …What happen?

Red- I don't know. *Starts dancing to Caramelladansen.*

Co-OH I LOVE THAT ONE! *Starts dancing with him*

Gir-YEA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WERE DOING! *starts dancing as well*

Pruple-*Face palms***  
><strong>

**Zim: Pilot the Massive!  
><strong>

Co-Zim…Here are the Keys to the Massive.

Zim- I AM GREATER THAN YOU! *Takes keys and run***  
><strong>

**All: SING 5000 WAYS TO DIE BY NERF HARDER! IT'S AN EPIC SONG!  
><strong>

Co-So that includes me as well….COOL I LOCE GETTING DARES!

_There must be 5000 ways to die  
>And each one ends the same way if you try<br>Your friends all stand around  
>While they dump you in the ground<br>And the people who loved you will ask why oh why oh why oh why_

_And the bastard you hated the most_  
><em>Will stand up and give you a toast<em>  
><em>He'll say "We were such good friends especially near the end"<em>  
><em>Then he'll feel up your girlfriend in front of your ghost<em>

_So get in your car and drive real fast_  
><em>Up in the attic with a shotgun blast<em>  
><em>Take a bath with a clock radio<em>  
><em>Vodka and valium overdose<em>  
><em>Have you ever tried?<em>  
><em>There must be 5000 ways to die<em>

_And if you're very lucky_  
><em>You'll get your picture in the paper on page three<em>  
><em>25 words will summarize how you spent your whole damn life<em>  
><em>One day on that page<em>  
><em>Next day into the hamster cage<em>

_So get in your car and drive real fast_  
><em>Up in the attic with a shotgun blast<em>  
><em>Take a bath with a clock radio<em>  
><em>Vodka and valium overdose<em>  
><em>All the glamour can be yours with a loaded .44<em>  
><em>Have you ever tried?<em>  
><em><span>There must be 5000 ways to die<span>_

Co-Not mine._  
><em>

**Oh, yeah, and Erik, you, sir, are a buzzkill.**

Erik-Thank you, Thank very much.

GOODBYE!

Oh, and CO, BE nice to Dib. He's mah favorite, and I know it'll piss you off. ;)

Co-Yea I know, bye! Next is… **penname-storywriter**

**That wedding part was sooo funny :D. Anyways, I have a new dare,:**

I dare Raoul to put on GIR's dog costume and Christine has to walk him around a park on a very uncomfortable leash

Raoul-AGAIN?

Co- Yes again. HAHA!

Raoul-Grr…

*After the walk*

Raoul-GET THIS LEASH OFF OF ME!

Co-Ok, Next is **Thaovyphantran**

**Haha,ok,glad to see you back :))))) annnnnd my dares are...um,let's dare Christine,Meg,little Jammes,Sorelli,Carlotta, sing "cell block tango" **

Co…Ok.

*After all that because it was way to long…*

**I dare Raoul to watch "friday" by rebecca black 100 times.**

Co-*Pushes Raoul into movie room.*

Later…

Co-And that's all the stupid things I done. Including, the jumping out, of a golf cart. **(A.N That really happened)**

Erik-What now…?

Co-More dares. It's only been like 50 of them… so next are… **Erik'sLittleLotte56**

**I bet Erik liked that make out time! Didnt he?**

Erik-Yes yes I did. (^)_^

Anyway, I dare Erik and Raoul sing "The Girl Is Mine" (by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney), to Christine and and in the end Erik kisses Christine. Raoul just watches. :)

Co-I think he is done…

Raoul-Never…again…

Co-AWWWWW he is not crazy. DX now sing.

_[1st Verse (Erik)]_  
>Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams<br>Since I Met Her From The Start  
>I'm So Proud I Am The Only One<br>Who Is Special In Her Heart

_[Chorus]_  
>The Girl Is Mine<br>The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
>I Know She's Mine<br>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[2nd Verse (Raoul)]_  
>I Don't Understand The Way You Think<br>Saying That She's Yours Not Mine  
>Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams<br>Really Just A Waste Of Time

_[Chorus]_  
>Because She's Mine<br>The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
>Don't Waste Your Time<br>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[Bridge (Raoul)]_  
>I Love You More Than He<br>(Take You Anywhere)

_[Erik]_  
>But I Love You Endlessly<br>(Loving We Will Share)

_[Erik and Raoul]_  
>So Come And Go With Me<br>To One Town

_[Erik ]_  
>But We Both Cannot Have Her<br>So It's One Or The Other  
>And One Day You'll Discover<br>That She's My Girl Forever And Ever

_[3rd Verse (Raoul)]_  
>I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down<br>'Cause I Really Feel It's Time

_[Erik]_  
>I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her<br>'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind  
>Chorus (Erikl)<br>The Girl Is Mine  
>The Doggone Girl Is Mine<br>Don't Waste Your Time  
>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine<p>

_[Erik and Raoul]_  
>She's Mine, She's Mine<br>No, No, No, She's Mine  
>The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine<br>The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

_[Raoul]_  
>The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine<br>The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine

_[Erik]_  
>Don't Waste Your Time<br>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
>The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine<p>

_[Raoul]_  
>Michael, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay<p>

_[Erik]_  
>Paul, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter<p>

_[Raoul]_  
>I've Heard It All Before, Michael<br>She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember

_[Erik]_  
>Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another<p>

_[Raoul]_  
>Is That What She Said<p>

_[Erik]_  
>Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming<p>

_[Raoul]_  
>I Don't Believe It<p>

_[Erik and Raoul]_  
>The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)<p>

_[Fade-Out/Repeat]_

Erik-*Kisses Chretien while Raoul is restated*

Co-Ok, I do not own that song so on with the other dares next is… **Maxniss Everide**

**I'm gonna ask a Truth question.  
><strong>

Co-…Ok!**  
><strong>

**To the whole cast: What is your opinion on Phans and/or Mary-Sues?**

Erik-Frightening.

Christine- Some are crazy, but some can be nice.

Raoul-They try to kill me at times, but there are some that come up to me and hug me.

Co-*Shiver* I seen it.

Meg- Idk, I only seen a few pass by

Madame Giry- Same Here.

The Persian- Crazy.

Philippe- I seen a few that try to kill my brother, but there were one or two that try to kill me.

Carlotta- Rude, they don't know…

Co-You shut up. Next is…

Dib- OH NO.

Co-WHEREVER GIRL!

Dib-NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Co-YYYYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! XD

**To CO's Sister: HELLO! :D**

Sister-Hi.

Co- Buzz kill. 

k, here's some dares:

Co-HAPPY DAYS! XD

Everyone- *Look's at her strangely. 

Erik: (he's the phantom, right?) Switch masks with Jason Vorhees! (from Friday the 13th)

Erik-…Ok? *Switch mask and Jason kills Carlotta*

Co-HAHA! XD

Zim: Sneak into Gaz's room IF YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH

Zim-I THE AMAZING ZIM?

Co-When did you get back?

Zim-After I blew up our plaint.

Co-0_0 now are you guys glad I got you?

Red and Purple-…Yes

Co-Now…go do it.

Zim-*Goes up starts and look's around Gaz's room and screams*AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Co-What was up there?

Zim-…A doll of Zim, on her bed…

Co-XD**  
><strong>

**Gir: Make us all 40 dozen cupcakes!  
><strong>

Gir-OK!

*Later*

Co-YEA CUPCAKES! *Yummy ^_^***  
><strong>

**Dib: Shave your [enormous] head and let us doodle on it  
><strong>

Co-Come here Wg.

WG-YES! *Grab electric shaver…*

Layn- NOOO DON'T HURT MY DIDDY-KINS!

WG-…MUSH SHAVE! *Shaves half of it…*

Layn-At least keep half of it?

Wg-I shall be merciful on that. *Starts' doodling on the bald side of the head and wrote ZIM RULES***  
><strong>

**Gaz: Give up videogames for 24-hours**

Gaz-Eh. *Puts in IPod*

Co-She found a loop hole. -_- Well that's all of it! See you later! OH no Invader Zim, unless five people request it. ^_^


	9. Pom?

Dib:Why are we still here?

Co:Cause we only have one dare and I need company.

Zim:YOU SHALL NOT TELL…

Co:*Gives him evil glare*

Zim: Zim shall be quiet now.

Co: Good. Our ONLY REVIEWER is **Eldunari Liduen **

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft these are really funny XD<strong>

**I dare Erik to ride "it's a small world" 101 times... no ear plugs. Hehe this should be fun :D**

Erik: What?

Co: Wow girl, you're cruel. XD

Erik: Do I?

Co: Yes. XD *Pushes him into the boat*

101 times latter…

Erik:*Comes Out* Creepy…demonic…little dolls.

Co: Yea, 'It' is one of the worst in my opinion.

Erik: Those creepy demonic, little dolls are SO MUCH WORST.

* * *

><p><strong>Truth for Christine: Erik or Raoul? CHOOSE.<strong>

Christine: Well…If I really have to choose in a not life situation I would choose Erik.

Raoul: WHY? DX

Co: Classified.

Erik: Where did you learn that?

KABOOM! *Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private come bursting in* (Penguins of Madagascar folks)

Co: Ever heard of knocking?

Skipper: Ever heard of answering the phone for training?

Co: I told you, I have a TRUTH AND DARE SHOW!

Skipper: Kowalski analyzes.

Kowalski: It's seemed to be indeed a truth or dare show for someone else.

Skipper: BLOWHOLE!

Co: NO, Phantom of the Opera. *Seals like a phangirl*

Private: Skipper…there all staring.

Skipper: *Looks around* Rico, smoke bomb. *To Co* Training after the show. *To everyone else* You didn't see anything *Move flippers in a circular motion and, thanks to the smoke bomb, disappears*

Raoul: What the heck was that?

Co:*Laughing at the irony in that*

Philippe: What?

Co: It's nothing next dare!

* * *

><p><strong>Dare for Erik, Raoul, and Christine: Watch Beauty and the Beast (I was thinking about it and it's Disney's version of PotO sorta...[Christine=Bell, Raoul= sorta Gaston(I can't decide who I ship for Phantom... .), and Erik= the Beast] :D I bet either Cristine or Erik cry at the end... Naw, Erik freaks out XD <strong>

Co-OMOG THAT IS A CUTE MOVIE! LET WATCH IT! I GOT THE POPCORN!

Christine: Pillows!

Meg: MOVIE!

All three girls: *giggling*

Erik: I starting to wonder how that happens.

Raoul: I wonder to.

Philippe: Your not the only one brother.

*After the Movie*

Co: I like that movie.

Christine: I am glad it has a happy ending.

Meg: It's so amazing.

Erik: Lucky beast.

Raoul: Why did mine have to die? -_-lll

I also dare Erik to be locked in a room with the Phan girls! XD (Inculding me :D :D :D :D)

Co: Come out Eldunari Liduen. (Eli for short.)

Eli: YEA! *Hugs Erik*

Erik: This…will be bad.

Co: Only for an hour. *Put both in room full of Phan Girls.*

Raoul: …

Co: …*Pushes Raoul through the door*

**PhanGirl 1#: KILL HIM!**

*After a hour*

**PhanGirl 2#: NO HE IS MINE! DIE FOP DIE!**

Co: Come on out. *Bring Eli who is cover with bruise marks from the others Phangirls clinging to Erik while all his close are ripped up and Raoul barley made it out alive*

* * *

><p><strong>OH! I learned today that Robert Guillaume (someone who has played the Phantom Erik in the musical) voiced Raffiki from the Lion King. Therefore, I dare Erik to dress up in a Raffiki costume and do an impression of him! hehehe...**

Co: OH FUN!

Erik: Oh joy…

*Later…*

Erik: I look stupid.

Co: Not too stupid now say something the monkey.

Erik: …He shall be the new king?

Co: YEA! FUNNY MONKEY!

Erik: *Rolls eyes* Read and Review, but DON'T MAKE ME A MONKEY!

Gir: I'M WATCHING THE ANGRY MONKEY SHOW!

Co: YEA MONKEY! *Watches till Phone rings*

Skipper: *On phone* GET YOU BUTT HERE NOW!

Co: Ok, ok shesh grouch. Bye and please review!


	10. Brain hurting chapterOh well

Co: HELLO! Welcome back! We have some dares which was better than LAST TIME.

Dib: DO WE HAVE TO BE HERE?

Co: Actually, yes. Zimmy has a dare.

Zim: YOU SHALL NOT CALL THE AMAZING ZIM, ZIMMY!

Co: Can and shall. But first is, **Maxniss Everide** !

* * *

><p><strong>This is a weird one but OH WELL.<strong>

Co-Eh, You get use to it.

Erik-With you around, we do.

Co: OH SHUT UP!

I dare Erik to dress up as a dragon and Raoul to be a prince (a foppy prince if possible: P).

Co: Very possible.

**Then Erik could be like the musical Phantom (and not Gerik) and shoot fireballs at Raoul and Raoul could try to defeat him. **

Co: Well… This is a weird one, but OH WELL.

Erik: … I shall never get you.

Co: You get into this. *Hands Erik dragon suit and Raoul Prince Suit*

*After getting dress*

Co: Well this is new.

Erik:*Wearing a dragon suit that looks's part human.* very new.

Raoul:*Wearing a very, very, VERY foppy prince outfit.* this looks wrong does it?

Co-It kind of does….

Erik-I can't breathe fire.

Co: That can be arranged…though I think you look like a bit of both dragon and musical Phantom.

Erik: I worry.

Co:*Hands him a flam flower*

Erik-This will be FUN.

Raoul: *Gulp*

*To graph of a part to show, here is our next dare. : |***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And you should try to get Skipper to come and dress up as Erik and Erik could dress up as Skipper (like, dress up as a penguin)<strong>

Co-Oh…Hehe Skippy will get him now, plus easily arranged …* Phone rings* Hello?

Skipper: GET HERE NOW!

Co: If you want me, come and get me.

Skipper: Have it your way. *Hangs up*

Christine: Three…

Meg: Two…

Co: One…

! *Shows Four Penguins*

Co: HI SKIPPY!

Skipper: DON'T CALL ME SKIPPY! NOW COME ONE!

Co: But you have a dare!

Skipper: I have a…Kowalski options… Kowalski, where are you?

Co: *Giggles* Kowalski what are stars made of?

Kowalski: Well, stars are…

Skipper: KOWALSKI!

Co: Aw… Let Skippy do his dare then you can tell me.

Kowalski: Have fun Skipper.

Skipper: Not cool man. -_-lll

Co: its simple all you have to do is dress up as Erik and Erik dress up like you!

Skipper: FINE.

Erik- Ok…

*Later…*

Erik-*is wearing a Skipper like outfit*

Skipper:*Wearing a full black mask, a cape, and other stuff. I am too lazy to explain. XD*

Co-*Giggles* Ok Skipper, how about you four check the perimeter for Blowhole in case he come.

Skipper:*Become Paranoid* YOUR RIGHT! You never know when he is going to strike! Come on men! *Slides away*

Co: *Giggles* Next is **Saharay1**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not reviewing, but I have a truth question for all: if you had a TARDIS or a time machine, what time would you go to? (Philippe... you're back!)<strong>

Co: *Goes into Doctor Fangirl mode* OMOG THE DOCTOR! HE IS SO…*Keeps on ranting*

Erik-*Sweet drops* Well, I would change what would of happen.

Raoul: I would end up in Christine life sooner

Meg: I would go to the Future.

Madame Giry: I would do the same.

Philippe: Yes, I am back and I would tell my…

Co: THAT WOULD HURT…

Philippe: Doctor.

Co: *Get's back into Doctor Who Fan girl mode* I AM HAVING TROUBLE WHO IS CUTER! THE 10TH OR THE 11TH DOCTOR…*Ranting*

Philippe: I would get a note and tell the past self to not get killed by Erik.

Erik-Haha.

The Persian: I would go into early retirement into the future.

Gaz: Does this include us?

Erik: Yes, since she is ranting, I am taking over now get it over with.

Gaz: *Sigh* I would get the best game system out there.

Dib: I SHALL STEAL A ALINE DIVICE AND SHOW THEM I WAS RIGHT!

Zim: I WOULD RULE THE WORLD!

Tallest Red: Rule the whole galaxy and many more.

Tallest Purple: Ditto.

Gir: I WOULD GET TACOS!

Skipper: *Comes back from recon* what's up with her? *Points to Co*

Erik: She gone a little fan girl mode over the doctor and if you had a TARDIS, what would you do with it?

Skipper: Stop Blowhole. Duh.

Kowalski: …I would either, dissect it, or find out what new science from the future.

Private: I would watch every episode of Luniecorns.

*Everybody looks at Private minus Co and Gir with cricket noses *

Private: What?

Erik: Oh, nothing, nothing.

Skipper: I will run the show since she is ranting.

Co: IT HAVE TO BE THE 10TH DOCTOR BECAUSE HE IS ABSOUTLY…

Erik: PHANTOM of the Opera, not PENGINES of the Opera.

Skipper: Grrr… team work?

Erik: Fine, you Rico?

Rico: Kaboom.

Erik-Ok, see a star explode. 

Dare for Erik: Give a non-hair compliment to Raoul

Erik: …

Skipper: …WELL?

Erik: GIVE ME A MOMENT!

Private: Skippah…what does that mean?

Skipper: Don't ask Private, just look cute and cuddly.

Erik: Nice shoes fop.

Everyone minus Gir and Co: … -_-lll

Raoul: Thank. -_- lll

* * *

><p><strong>Dare for all: talk about the most weirdest dream you had (please no nightmares)<strong>

Skipper: Really, again?

Erik: When they mean all, they mean all.

Skipper: I think mine is when I dreamt of a fish eating a bee.

Private: Mine was when I dreamt that we were all in a Truth or Dare show that would end with waffles falling down from the sky.

Kowalski: When I saw Julien and Mort making out was my dream. *Shiver* that was weird

Skipper: And SO wrong.

Rico: …Waka bloom fama kikkia KABOOM chicka. *When I saw my doll blew up a chicken*

Erik: …OK then mine was when I saw Christine kill Raoul.

Everyone: …0_o?

Christine: Ok…mine was when I saw Raoul Fan Girls.

Erik-*Shiver* they are real.

Raoul: When a Cow was in my room eating a chicken.

Meg: When I was little I dreamt that a human would sound like a frog.

Erik: …

Madam Giry: …I don't remember any of mine. Maybe when I dreamt that I was in the future maybe.

Dib: …Do we have to do this?

Everyone minus the IZ crew and Co: YES.

Dib: When I turn Aline.

Gaz: I shall send you into the nightmare dimension if you ask me.

Everyone: *Be quiet and looks at Zim*

Zim: If I was human.

Tallest: Ditto.

Gir: WAFFLES!

Skipper: Ok then…

Co: Uh…What happen? * Got out of dare phase.*

Erik-WE did a whole thing of dares without you.

Co: AWW… At least you only did one person. Next is **The Mask Of Evil**

* * *

><p><strong>I have dares! I dare Raoul to dress in a grass skirt and do the hula in front of everyone.<strong>

Everyone minus Raoul: *Smothers laughter*

Raoul: You wouldn't.

Later

Raoul:*Wearing a grass hula skirt and doing the hula in front of everyone* She would.

Everyone: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Skipper: That…haha…is funny…We…haha should do that to Blowhole.

Co: That can be arranged.

Later…

Blowhole: *Also dress in a hula skirt tied up while doing the hula with Raoul*

Co: * Burst out laughing* HAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA! HE he…ok…next dare…hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>I dare Carlotta and Raoul to kiss each other for at least an hour. <strong>

Co: Aw…fine you can stop you two.

Skipper: CAN BLOWHOLE AT LEAST DO IT IN TILL THEY GET OUT?

Blowhole: She wouldn't

Erik: She would.

Co: …Fine. *Pushes Carlotta and Raoul into closet and turns to Blowhole* DANCE DOLPHIN DANCE! *Giggles*

An hour later: Even I get board.

Co: Sure you do.

An hour later: Well I do.

Co: Right, you two can come out now, and blowhole can…Where is blowhole?

Skipper: HE GOT AWAY!

* * *

><p><strong>I dare Erik to punjab Raoul.<strong>

Co: That can be arranged.

Erik: I wanted to do this forever…

Raoul: *Gulp*

To graph of a scene later,

* * *

><p><strong>And last but not least, I dare Madame Giry to give everyone ballet lessons while they're all dressed in too-toos!<strong>

Madame Giry: *looks at everyone evilly*

Everyone plus Co: *Gulp*

Co: Glad I took Ballet lessons when I was little

After an, tiring and embarrassing, ballet lesson later…

Co: Now I am really glad.

All the Men: *Get out of the Too-Too and into real couths*

Co: Ok, last is **Axelion Vampyre Night** who changes her name again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Gaz if she has a crush on Zim. <strong>

Everyone: *Looks at Gaz*

Gaz: …*Turns a little red* Maybe a little.

Co:*Giggles*

Zim:*Turns a little red*

* * *

><p><strong>As for the POTO people, I see Raoul is not crazy about Friday, he can join the club…you know how 'Team Edward' and 'Team Jacob' girls fight? Well, have the 'Team Erik' and 'Team Raoul' girls fight, in 'The Hunger Games'! The team with the most surviving members by chapter's end wins.<strong>

Co: The fight is pointless. Team Erik is SO GOING TO WIN.

Raoul: Plus…I will die either way.

Co: True. XD

I meant to put this last chapter...sorry, Co...

Co: It's ok! Well that's the end of the show! If you have any dares for PoTo or Everyone else, including me, feel free! Read and Review!


	11. Christmas song, sorry no chappy :

**A/N: I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! I want to though, DX**

**Oh, I am very sorry about my Truth or Dare story. I am trying really hard, but things got complicated, my parents got into a bad fight, my sister is driving me off the computer, Christmas is coming, and we have a party coming up. -_- I am SO BUSY! I was the one who STOP the fighting, I had school, Christmas shopping is REALLY HARD, wrapping, me and my sister fight a lot, over the computer, and my phone is being stupid and cut off the internet once in a while. -_-lll Oh, if you like Penguins of Madagascar, please read them. I need ideas for some next chapters. **

**Erik: Are you begging?**

**Co: No asking, it's a HUGE difference. **

**Erik: Right.**

**Co: I like waffles. :3**

**Erik: …(-)_-lll**

**Co: Oh, sorry if it's bad. It was the only thing to come up with when I have time.**

**P.s: I will work on the truth or dare as soon as I can, If you come up with Christmas dares for everyone I might be persuade to put up another chappy. :3 **

**P.s.s: The fop, is trying to kill me, so hurt him as much as you can.**

**Erik: Please do, he's gone insane.**

**Co: And it wasn't even our fault. **

**Erik:That's the sad thing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On the first day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

A lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the second day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Two red roses

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the third day of Christmas my true opera ghost to me,<p>

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the fourth day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the fifth day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the sixth day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Six Punjab's,

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the seventh day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Seven bad singers,

Six Punjab's,

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the eight day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Eight different names,

Seven bad singers,

Six Punjab's,

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the ninth day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Nine grave stones,

Eight different names,

Seven bad singers,

Six Punjab's,

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the tenth day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Ten Savers, (CoughfopsCough)

Nine grave stones,

Eight different names,

Seven bad singers,

Six Punjab's,

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the eleventh day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Eleven mannequins,

Ten Savers,

Nine grave stones,

Eight different names,

Seven bad singers,

Six Punjab's,

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

And a lake, under an opera house

* * *

><p>On the twelfth day of Christmas my opera ghost gave to me,<p>

Twelve musical voices,

Eleven mannequins,

Ten Savers,

Nine grave stones,

Eight different names,

Seven bad singers,

Six Punjab's,

Five, golden rings,

Four crazy people,

Three mysteries letters,

Two red roses,

AND A LAKE, UNDER AN OPERA HOUSE!


	12. Not a chapter, PLEASE READ!

**Co- I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!**

**LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!**

**OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!**

**AND ****DON'T**** EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S **_**OUR SITE!**_** WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO **_**ALL**_** OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS! **

**(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!**

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047<br>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336<br>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410<br>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707<br>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940<br>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291<br>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161<br>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090<br>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970<br>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145<br>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776<br>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952<br>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750<br>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343<br>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231<br>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898<br>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519<br>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417<br>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020<br>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016<br>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141<br>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459<br>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790<br>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058<br>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648<br>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032<br>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979<br>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700<br>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601<br>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770<br>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262<br>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272<br>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651<br>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930<br>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100<br>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366<br>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282<br>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129<br>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034<br>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380<br>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314<br>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525<br>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545<br>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451<br>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372<br>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268<p>

**Erik: Make it stop people. Make it stop. Every character, oc and even you can stop this from happening. I am phantom of the opera and I approve this message**

**Artemis: I am Artemis Fowl and I approve this Message.**

** Penguins: We are willing to work with blowhole people, call congress. 0_0**

**Vegeta: Do it, or I will find you and make you.**

**Clive: You guy's can't make Bill what's his face crazy.**

**Beetlejuice: Come one people, even I hate this.**

**Darren: CALL THEM!**

**Alice: Do it, or else.**

**ZIM: DO IT OR I CAN NOT GET DIB-STINK!  
><strong>

**Co: DO IT FOR FANFICTION! PEOPLE WE LOVE IT SSSSSOOOOO!  
><strong>


End file.
